zone340fandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Finitevus
| gender = Male | residence = Starry Coast | occupation = G.U.N. biotech research | height = 109 cm / 3'7" | weight = 41.7 kg / 92 lb | species = Echidna | align =Evil, poses as Good | dreams =Return Earth to its natural state| fears =Watching Earth fall beyond repair| skills =highly perceptive, cunning, manipulative, technologically advanced| specialskills =technomage, able to control and manipulate Chaos Energy, bears some level of hypnotic ability| weakness =Sluggish, injuries on hands and feet, very short temper, may take on more than he's capable of handling, cold| likes = Research, power, his new abilities, the ancient tribes, Chaos, technology, coffee and tea, melon, the smell of fresh limes| dislikes =Other species/races, having a cat's tongue (unable to drink things that are hot), disorganization or other such appearances of disarray, apples, anything too salty, lack of progress/uneventful days, other species, taking orders | familyfriends =Allies include Dea, Anti-Sonic, and Bean; what relatives he has were left behind in Albion| rivals =Team Dark, Dr. Eggman| enemies =Society as a whole, Knuckles, Remington | fur =White with black markings| hairstyle =Long quills tapering from shoulder-length in the back to mid-chest in the front| nose =Medium, black, conic tip| ears =ear slots beneath quills| tail =medium length, thin but powerful in form, tapering to a point, kinked in two places| otherfeatures =Black upward-facing crescents on his chest, spiraling yellow indention in his forehead| attire =Bandaged hands and feet, four warp rings on each limb (total of 16), three bronze pendants tethered to a black cape (which doubles as a robe) with a star insignia on the front | items =16 warp rings for ease in combat and transportation }} Doctor Finitevus is an Echidna from the city of Albion. He was transformed into an albino Echidna after attempting to steal the Master Emerald from Knuckles the Echidna while it was under a hex. After this, Finitevus's mind has transformed into that of a villainous mad scientist, determined to cleanse the world of its spiritual imperfections. When he first arrived on Earth, he was serving as both a spiritual guide and a doctor for the Echidna tribe of Anti-Earth. For the time being, it is unclear whether he intends to return to that position, but he appears to have placed his priorities with his current residence. Finitevus recently aided in the discovery of a double agent working for GUN, and has used this as leverage to place himself in a working position for the organization, working to advance biotechnology and enhance the mortal form. As such, he has relocated to Meia Vía, where he operates out of the basement of a newly renovated tapas bar and night club, La Estrella. History Scientist and Transformation Text goes here. Personality Prior to his arrival on Earth, Finitevus was a notorious workaholic, slaving away hours at both jobs and at the desk in his home. His ultimate goal was to bring the Echidna city of Albion to its full potential and be realized as the greatest civilization on his homeworld. While he had little time to dedicate to social activities, he was a generally warm-hearted man, doing much of his work for the betterment of the people he loved. He even took a determined Remington under his wing, teaching him the ways of the shaman in exchange for Remington's service as a bodyguard. Since the incident on Angel Island, however, he has become a much colder man. He was initially disheartened that the Guardian would be so selfish as to keep the Master Emerald from his people, but has now taken on the perception that all beings are selfish and impure and must learn to live a more fulfilling life. He is very cunning and opportunistic, having exposed Colin "Snively" Kintobor's data leak to Eggman as an opportunity to take up service in GUN without completing the rigorous training typical of a GUN employee. Finitevus does seem to still hold great respect for other Echidnas, such as in the instance of taking Immunes Dea into his home. This same respect is absent in regards to any other sentient being, but he makes a show of being polite to avoid any unnecessary and disadvantageous conflicts in his daily life. Powers & Abilities Dr. Finitevus is an insane genius of a caliber rivaling that of Dr. Eggman. Due to his transformation, he commands a corrupted form of Chaos energy that is black instead of the usual green and has possibly combined it somehow with another type of power derived from science or magic. The extent of his abilities has yet to be seen. He also seems to have some skill in hand to hand combat, but due to burns created by Knuckles's hex, it is currently limited by the injuries on both his hands and feet. Appearance Finitevus was originally an echidna with red fur of average stature and height and wore a white cloak with a symbol he refers to as the Eye of Chaos. This mark is now on his brow and he regards it as a source of power. After his transformation, his fur color changed to white, though his eyelids are red, and he would usually be seen wearing a flowing black cape with a star insignia on the front of it being held by a gold clasp with a crescent moon insigna and gray bandages covering his hands and feet, a design concepted by artist Jonathon Gray. Fintevus also sports holders for his Warp Rings on the forearms and feet. (Layout and some information taken from http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Finitevus) Category:Master Directory Category:Villains